The day our world ended
by tails the cute fox
Summary: This story is about how sonic and tails are exiled after tails is framed for muder. Enjoy.r&r flames welcome


Hello.I want to just say this 1 thing before I start telling u what happened to sonic and tails. I want to say thank u to DC111 for inspiring me with her book dark side of the way through the story it switches to sonics view of the story. I wrestled with that for a **long time **. if you have any thing I could do better, please notify me,even if they are bad I wont mind.

And so the story begins

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm sitting on the roof of a discarded old shed,thinking about how I got sonic and I into this mess. It happened so quickly. Sonic is gone, finding us some food and is all my fault. No matter what sonic says we both know that is. It see it happened like this :

2 weeks ago I was out, inventing different things we would need in are amazing and thrilling adventures , when eggman saw me. He captured me and used me in an experiment to create murderous ,bloodthirsty killer which Eggman ( and me ) call the tails doll. I couldn't believe how fast things went down hill. First were the murders. I was harshly blamed, people running the other way when they saw me and others beating me up. Sonic noticed that day by day I was getting quite, less enthusiastic to do things. Eventually he couldn't bear seeing my so wrongly accused so stood up for me. And that was his mistake. They exiled us and swore allegence only I had of been more careful this would have never happened

"tails.I'm back and you belive what I got this time!"

It was our dinner. "listen tails it wasn't you're fault."

"it was. All of this was my fault. We live in fear of eggman and our own friends finding and destroying isn't much more to say "and with that comment I just made,I cried long and is actually letting me cry into his soft blue fur,trying to comfort my soul-consuming guilt .He was trying to comfort its not .It never does." come on,let's go back to our will be good for keeping the wind away." our home is now a small cave, with things we need like beds and protection. I hate sleeping because of the bloodcurdling nightmares I have. This is when our world dies I suppose.

"aw am I interrupting you're little pity party"that voice! That shrill,mocking voice:Eggman. "get lost Eggs for brains. We're not In the mood."sonic spat at him with such poison I thought for a moment he'd murder him."to bad because I am

eggman isn't holding that's for sure.

My tails are aching like mad but i've got to fight,even though there broken.I mustn't let sonic down I think to myself, knowing that is he found out about my tail he wouldn't forgive himself. Suppressing the screams of agony and pain, I fly towards into the midnight blue sky and unleash my attack " tails spin " my tails are whirling frantically now,like a helicopter soaring majestically through the air,slicing the clouds with steel knives. My tails are grazing eggman and destroying his precious machine. He has left the battlefield egg man is going to be back very soon.I can tell." those were some nice moves tails " sonic was grinning at me. But now he has noticed the blood dripping from my broken,mangled tail that was hanging limply of my bruised body. " h...how did you..."The realisation problely hit him very hard if it did he isn't showing it. "your tails were broken when we fought they? " I'm biting back my tears now, unable to look him in the is my brother and I'm ment to tell to him everything. Aren't I? I look up to face sonic but now,whilst I'm looking at his jade eyes I can only see disappointment. But not at 's at himself for not noticing . " why would you do that to yourself tails?" I can't hold hold them backing any more " I..I..I .Did..did..didn't want..to..to ..to disappoint you." I can't stop crying,it may be the suppressed emotions that I've been keeping from him,even though I cried this afternoon I still held back.

I've finally stopped, after three hours I stopped. We walked home two hours ago,even though I was still stayed with me for an hour, letting me curl up on his lap.I haven't cried this much since...well...never.I am responsible for my exile and nothing can change that now. " hey.I've brought dinner. Guess what it is!chicken! I got it in the market, if you know what I mean. "yes I know what he means : he stole it. I suppose it's now the only way we can survive another antagonizing day on this earth."and whilst. You were in your room I went and got something to help your tails."oh great.I knew he would do before I can protest he is applylieing the bandages "hold shouldn't hurt to much,that is to say,if you stay I came to ask if you would like to eat with me or in your room."I choose both."I replied.I had to answer him

We are sat on my floor, for me it's hard to swallow. I'm thinking about the experiment. And the doll.I know I've got to face that doll but I don't won't to. I'm to afraid. I can't be afraid ,I know I have to fight him. But how.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx Sonic's view

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poor tails! He is really depressed about that doll. But it's not his fault that were in this mess. It is mine. I accidentally led eggman to him,you see I was battling it out with him when I let it slip that if tails was in any danger I would help found tails and tied him up in his laboratory and experimented on him like the monster that egg head tails won't belive a word I say if its about the problem.I think I should leave him now,but we are eating my chicken so im going to stay here. The more he thinks about it, the more withdrawn he becomes. He is my little brother. But what can I do? Even if it cost my life I will destroy eggman for what he has done

**note : this is going to happen alot, we're it may switch between tails and sonic.I'm only writing this of the top of my head so im not to sure where the will lead at this point but I have a good idea. Why did I say that**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tails view

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's dark out there sonic, you could get caught by some one and then we'll both be in trouble" sonic is going to get us a drink but it's so late. If he is found..."don't worry tails.I know the perfect place. You should get some sleep, it might be a while if I'm not back before 10 ok." word sends shivers up my spine ,tails and I can't say no either. He can't find out about the nightmares that plague my sleep every night. I'm so tired though, so I might as well ." good night sonic " I turn the light off and am suddenly plunged in to utter darknesS

I'm walking into the darkness,going further and further until I I here that shrill,high pitched childish laugh that turns my blood to to ice."he he he come come where ever you are ha ha ha ha come and play with me" it squeaks. I stay rooted to the spot where, in vain,I hope it won't find it always does. Then it appears, licking its blood red fangs .It lunges at my neck and then...  
I wake up.

Sweat is pouring down my face as I jolt awake.I I can't stop myself so I continue a hoarse,hollow, bloodcurdling scream that pierces my own have i done now? Sonic will hear it and will find out. But I just can't stop it, it's shortly followed by my frightened tears.I hear hurried footsteps down the hall in our dark is at my side in a I can't tell him what is wrong."woah,tails are you okay? I've never heard you scream like that before. What's up?"swallowing hard, I bite back my tears and answer him "bad dream " I murmur was do I get so upsetting by a meaningless no matter how much I say that I always get this nagging voice in the back of my mind saying : but is it meaningless?

Sonic is staying my room won't happen again until tomorrow night. The dream only comes once a drifting into an uneasy sleep,with sonic watching was the last thing I saw before I felt asleep.

I can smell our breakfast - leftover chicken.I can still remember the terrifying nightmare of the previous is still worried about me.I feel so guilty for waking him up in the middle of the night and staying by my side.."morning ok?you gave me quit a scare last way here is your you like freezing cold chicken. It's all we and I got us some water. Drink up." " I'm sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night. I was just so scared" I'm keeping my head down.I'm so ashamed of what happened. "This has happened before hasn't it?you don't have to hide it from me " great,he found out my secret. Just my luck " well do you want to talk about it. "I shook my he new about the contender of my wretched dream."tails...I have to tell you something,something that you may not forgive me for " he's looking straight at me with a growing fear which I can't bear to see "you remember what happened with eggman? ""yes""well you see I accidentally let on that you were alone and that I would do anything for my little brother. I'm sorry that I didn't say anything about this sooner but..."his voice trailed of into a distant nothingness. I can't believe it wasn't my I still feel guilty.I worried him to the point were he couldn't take it. I am looking up,thinking and absorbing what he said."it doesn't matter happened didn't matter. It's still my fault.I got you worried about me. And then you went to stand up for me and we got exiled "the silence is deadly. It scares me how much me and sonic had just said in the space of 10 minutes. And all the secrets that had been kept from each other."This is an announcement for sonic the hedgehog doing the experiment on tails I planted a vile.a vile with poison in activate it I must press this button and unless you surrender, tails will die. Mwu ha ha ha "the tv blared out the announcement from eggman:either I die or my brother dies.I turn to face him. "don't go sonic,please" sonic is just looking at me, tears forming in his eyes " I have to.I've got no choice." and with that he was running out the door in a blue haze.I have to help him.I have to.I grab my things:a screwdriver,wrench and binoculars, and throw them into 'my' biplane, the tornado and I head off after can't sacrifice himself for me. It's a lie,the poison,I was awake for the whole thing and he didn't do anything to me. I only just realised that. Why didn't I tell sonic that earlier. It's time I stood up to eggman. And the tails doll

I'm standing infront of the decriped lab,the dream lingering in my mind. But now is not the time to chicken needs me and that fuels my determination to defeat it.I'm walking into a dark,dismal hall which is vaguely familiar. Now I know the hall where my nightmare is is a small noise wafting through the stagnation smelling hall,like a small it's no child.

It's the tails doll

" 're the one that has ruined my life. Because of you ,my friend may die." It's just looks at me, it's hollow eyes searing through me,staring into my events of the past month flashes before my that has happened, it's his fault."your scared of me aren't you? I can see you trembling. You will never defeat me."it was grinning stupidly, revealing the blood dripping off the razor sharp fangs."tail swipe"it said,smiling. Staring into its hollow eyes makes me sick.a tail is swinging round but I'm to slow to dogs pain is nauseating but I fight on.I'm flung to the wall,hitting it with the impact of a nuclear bomb."I won't live in fear of you any more."and with that I twist my twin tails into a dizzying blur and fly towards him. My tails spin faster and faster until they collide with the tails doll. And it's over.i have battled my nightmare. Sonic!I am so tied up in that I forgot about him.

"tails!"what are you doing here?!"sonic is shrieking at me."saving you, there is no poison .eggman lured you we don't get out soon he will kill in now.I've disabled the machinery. It should only stay this way for an 10 minutes. "I said to him ,hoping into the grins and jumps in after we fly home

We're sat watching our rickety telé whether latest news bulletin catches our eyes "breaking news!eggman is a fraud. We captured this footage of miles prower aka tails defeating a replica made by egghead ,I mean eggman. "we are allowed back into civilisation. On one condition :sonic has to pay for the stolen objects.I suppose it allworks out after alll


End file.
